ending is always a new beginning
by ariva99
Summary: telling a story that is over but actually which has started
1. Chapter 1

_Hello,_

 _I am new here I love reading cid ff stories and I just felt like writing something I just started this story and I don't know really how it is. It would be really encouraging if one reads this and tell me how I am this is_ _the first time I have written something_

 **He was just eight years old, He was running far from there he ran till where he could ,at one point he stopped ,but then the words of his brother started ringing in his ears "go run don't stop just go, please just go" and he started running again. He dint know where he was or where he was going he just knew he had to run ,he had just closed his eyes for a moment but due to that he dint notice the stone and he fell.**

 **There was a blackout now, his eyes were shut ,he was hurt ,badly hurt ,he could feel the blood oozing from his leg, but there was no one there now ,no one. He just wanted his brother badly ,just hoping he would come ,just like he comes when he is hurt ,but somewhere inside him something told him he would never come.**

 _These are just the starting sentences of the story if it is good enough to continue please tell me._

 _thank you_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashdown Forest,**

 **93,**

 **Duosun and**

 **Luv duo nd purvi**

 **Priya077**

 **ADDUOYASH**

 **Ashi**

 **Haree**

 **guest**

Thank you so much for ur reviews

Yap it is a duo story

And here is chapter 2

He was losing his senses he knew he had to move but the wound on his leg wasn't permitting him to ,suddenly he heard a voice again similar to the first "daya go run, run, from here save yourself ,go" and images of the boy speaking flashed in front of him encouraging him to move "you have to live daya ,you have to live"

"Yes I have to live" muttering these words little daya got up gathering all the energy he had , he got up ,tore his sleeve, tied his leg with the cloth and ran again.

He had seen his brother Abhijeet ,his friend, u can say his everything who was a few years elder than him ,doing this to his friend once long time back.

It was almost morning now and it was becoming bright ,he knew he ran far enough now and he was safe he was exhausted now, he sat near a tree .

He was thirsty and hungry after all he was just a kid who knew nothing about the world in which he lived .He just saw what it was ,he saw horror, he saw the shocking fact of the world we all live in that is of hatred ,crime and anger .He today he saw and understood what death was and to what extent a man can go for revenge.

He closed his eyes and went over what happened to him a few hours back

 _At around 5 or 5:30pm_

 _In a lovely quiet village full of green trees and small houses_

 _This was daya's village, where he was born and brought up he lived with his family a small but full one._

 _"_ _Abhi yaar chalo na ,let's go and see what is there ,please lets go na"_

 _Pleads daya eating Abhi s brains ,daya had always loved eating his brains than anything else be it any sweet or anything else on any day his bechara Abhi's brains was his first option always._

 _Abhi replied answering him with " no daya chachi told us that we can't go anywhere today ,she strictly said that ,u heard that dint u? specially she repeated that time and time again ,so we are not going anywhere and that's it"_

 _Daya's and Abhijeet 's father were brothers .Abhijeet's father Inderjeet and mother Abhira expired long time back .His father was a cop strict with rule and honest who died ,no, in fact killed by some politicians ,his mother Abhira died due to the shock she got on the news of her husband's death, Abhijeet was just 5 years then._

 _Daya's father had a brother Dayur who with his five Yamini lived in the same house you can't say same house because that house was divided not because of the sister in laws but because of the problems or u can say small fights between them .that because they had different views about thing._

That is all I have for this chapter .Please give me ur precious reviews ,point good things and also point out the bad things everything is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ashi-thanks for your review_**

 ** _Guest-thankuuuu for ur review can u tell ur name if u don't mind I find guest to formal, anything I can call u to thank u_**

 ** _Priya -thanku so much_**

 ** _Masooma. ansari93-thank u so much_**

 ** _Forwarding a hand of friendship to u all_**

 ** _I would like to be friends with you_**

 ** _If it is yes then plz mention in ur reviews if u feel my story is worth reviewing_**

 ** _There is a slight mistake in the previous chapter daya's father is Dayur ,that statement is wrong ok, they were just two brothers._**

It was late in the evening now and Daya wanted to go to the ground to see the rally ,he loved going to crowded places and being so sweet and cute the whole village loved him ,and he liked the attention he got.

Abhijeet wasn't listening to Daya as was an obedient kid who was also responsible .knowing that Abhijeet won't agree he left the house without telling anyone, and went to the ground where daya's father was giving a speech for the coming elections.

Yes daya's father was a politician a very powerful one, good one, honest one. He was giving a speech when daya reached there, here at home Abhijeet gets worried seeing daya not at home ,he was about to go out , to the ground as he knows that daya wanted to go there, as he moved out his chachi i.e. daya's mother enters the house ,she asks for daya Abhijeet is panicked now he wanted to save daya now because he knew if his chachi came to know of what daya did she would scold him badly.

He tried to make some stupid excuses but no use his chachi knew him well and she asked him where daya was .seeing no response she ran out of the understanding where he had gone .Abhijeet ran after her looking at her scared he was getting tensed they were going to the ground where daya and his father was ,yamini (daya's mom) realizing that Abhijeet was with her told him to go home but looking at his chachi in tension he was adamant to go with her.

Yamini had heard her husband saying "don't worry Alok, everything will be fine"

While Alok tried telling him that it was not safe to go out today because they received a threat that someone wanted to kill him and his family.

But even then Dayur did not want to miss this meeting as it would strengthen his weigh of winning the elections.

Even after his wife's repeated warning and requests at any cost he was adamant to go for it.

They now were almost near the ground and could hear the speech of Dayur saying "we have to be united as one ,no one should be treated unequally, there should be peace among us villagers ,where ever there is a fight we should try to stop that.

Now Abhijeet and his chachi was on the ground searching for daya amongst people ,there were many people from the village attending it and searching little daya was a difficult task they were at one end of the ground when suddenly Abhijeet saw daya outside the other end of the ground .Pointing at daya Abhijeet showed his chachi where daya was. Abhijeet ran towards daya whose back was towards him and shouted 'da..ya.. ruk ja"

BBOOOOOOOM…..the sound was heard .

Daya turned back saw his brother his everything in the air and then on the floor .he was shaken, daya was statue he dint know what to do .he could see people covered with blood now he went to his brother who was trying to breath Abhijeet touched daya s face his hand was red with his own blood and told him "daya go run save yourself ,u have to live daya ,u have to live ,go daya go".

The ground was filled with blood seeing so many people dead covered with blood daya fell on the floor he was unconscious and fell near Abhijeet ,after all he was a kid, Abhijeet saw some people some men with guns entering the ground .Abhijeet came over daya and slept over him so as to cover him .He saw the men were shooting the people to confirm that they were dead or no. Abhijeet closed his eyes as he sensed someone coming towards him ,he pretended dead ,the man came over him and shook Abhijeet's leg and he lifted his gun to shoot….

Stopping here for now

Please tell me how it is

Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay and thank you for the reviews

The story….

But the gun had changed its direction from Abhijeet daya to a man who had just gained conscious and was trying to move may be to get u, but he had no chance now the bullet shot killed him.

There was a power may be the power of god ,the power of love or u can say luck that wanted them to be saved, because such things don't really seem to happen in true life but it was happening to them ,again and again.

Shooters were deadly they seemed to be blood drinking people should I call them people ,humans no ,I don't think, they ,they seemed blood thirsty, they were worse than animals ,hardly they saw life they ran to grab it and chocked till it was over, finished.

Daya regained conscious and saw his brother Abhijeet lying in the pool of blood ,his face, his hands , his shirt soaked in blood, daya tried to wake him up but he wasn't getting up, he tried more but no use coz Abhijeet was at his dark end reaching his end that is death.

Many people were around by now , people came from their houses to search for their family members, some were running while searching having no hope that their fathers or mothers or their sister s or Their brother are alive ,some were crying and weeping loudly all these sounds could be heard .

Daya remembered that his father and his mother were too present here and he went on the stage hoping that his father would be there , but no he couldn't see his father anywhere not sign telling him of his presence .

He went in search of his mother he couldn't see her too just then he noticed something stuck under his broken sandal , he bent down and noticed the cloth, this cloth was familiar to him he took it in his hand and try to remember as to where he saw it .

No ,no murmuring he walked towards the cloth it was the end of a saree pallu that he was catching ,it was the same one that his mother had worn in the morning, printed red and black with dark reddish brown flowers ,

yes it was the same saree which his father along with abhi had bought for their mom as she was angry with them for not listening to her ,and it was her favorite saree ,the saree was around a woman he knew not ,he could not recognize her ,it was not his mother according to him, but actually it was his mother but she was not as beautiful as she otherwise is ,she was burnt, yes burnt.

She was dead ,daya ran from there ,he couldn't take it anymore he did not want to confirm anything more .

There was a sound, something coming towards them, all the people ran from the ground ,seeing all this daya ran, the words of Abhijeet rang in his ears and he ran from there.

PRESENT

Daya came out from that trance the scene of the ground and realized that he was sitting under the tree ,his leg wounded ,bleeding and paining him badly.

He felt someone touching him behind , a small child a girl asking him to look towards her finger she was asking him to come with her in that direction .

He couldn't move ,looking at her face ,with tears rolling down drop by drop he attempted again, the little girl helped him to move this time and he stood with the help of the girl and the tree.

Please tell me how it is

Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry friends couldn't update before .thank you so much for ur reviews .

Ashi- thanks for your review

soni lalit-sorry dost and thanks

masooma ansari- thanku so much,happiness is never constant isn't it? Don't worry after sadness will come happiness, I assure u that

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Girl: crying….sobbing…bhaiya plz meri madad kijye ?mera papa nahi uth rahe hai, kab se unhe uthane ki koshish kar rahi hoon plz ..meri madad kijye

Daya : plz tum pehle rona band karo plz ,apko toh chot lagi hai Koon bhi nikal raha hai (daya tries to see but she with a jerk takes off her hand in pain) .tik hai apna naam bata do and apke papa kaha hai?

Girl : mera naam Purvi hai bhaiya (sobbing badly) ,hamari car ko na kisi na bang kiya phir pata nahi kya huwa…..

Daya: tik hai chalo apke papa ke pas chalte hai.

Purvi: woh dekho papa…. car mein

Daya :chalo

There daya see a man who is not in his senses ,his head was on the steering wheel daya lifted his head carefully and pushed it on the backrest, there was blood coming out from his forehead daya just took the bottle which was near the man's leg and splashed water on his face with which the man seem to respond by moving his eyelids

The man was trying to open his eyes adjusting his vision to the surrounding just than…..

Daya: aahhha

And a thump daya was on the floor someone hit him on the head

Purvi: bhaiya ..naaiii. p..aap..aa

By this time the gunda was going to attack the man ,the same one who hit daya ,the man got off the car..the man was tall and well built ..he smashes the bad men and runs towards his daughter to hold her as she was crying bitterly .

Man: Purvi beta ,rona band ,plz mat rona, main tik hoon plz

Purvi: papa..sobbing bhaiya ko dekho na ..they hit him on his head

Man runs towards the car to start it but it doesn't start so he calls ….

Man:(on the phone ) hello ambulance plz jald se jald xyz highway par…it an emergency

(cuts the phone and dials another number)

:hello cid bureau I am senior inspector Praduman speaking plz send a team here to catch zentins men,

:they are injured sir

:we might get some info from them sir

:we are on the xyz highway

:me and my daughter

:yes thank you sir

He cuts the phone looks towards his daughter who is scared and the boy daya who is unconscious. He goes towards daya and tries to get him back to consciousness but failed, just than he sees the ambulance (not only one ambulance) and his team in the vehicle coming towards them.

The doctors give the first aid to Praduman and Purvi and are seriously checking daya as he had lost lot of blood due to his wounds first on his leg and now also on the head .

And the way Purvi sobbing and crying told her father of daya about how she met him and how he brought him to senses

Whereas Praduman was feeling guilty and worried for the boy all the way to the hospital

As they entered the hospital they took daya inside and did various thing they could to keep him well. they had to operate him due to the wound on the head and were standing out of the operation theatre

Just then Purvis mother Jhanvi came to them,

Jhanvi: Purvi beta ..app tik hai na…app ke papa kaha hai?

Purvi: ma papa na daya bhaiya ke liye bahar gaye hai

Her mother cut off saying

Jhanvi: tumhe akele chodkar ? aur yeh daya..?..? yeh sab chodo.. apke papa ko bhi apko akele nai

Ram Sinha (RS): sorry mam sir ne mujhe dekhne keliye kaha tha who mujhe network nai mila toh bahar gaya sorry madam

Jhansi: lekin apke Sir hai kaha?

RS: woh bas doctor ne daya ke liye medicine mangayi thi toh sir wahi lene gaye hai

Ending here for now. Sorry for all mistakes I request u to review .tell me if the story is going good or no because only a reader can tell me how I write and to tell me that you have to review so please review.

Thank you


End file.
